Ni soldado ni guerrero
by Nat-KF
Summary: Todos detestan a Reiner, quizá el mismo se odia. Pero también él vivió en una pesadilla.


**NI SOLDADO NI GUERRERO**

Apenas eras un niño cuando te enviaron lejos de casa.

Desde antes de caminar comenzaron a llenarte la cabeza de ideas caóticas, te hicieron odiar a los habitantes de las murallas y tomaron la decisión de convertirte en el titán acorazado.

"Soy un guerrero", lo repetiste constantemente para darte valor a ti mismo, pero te cansaste de decirlo y aun así eras solo un niño, un niño acompañado de tres niños más que cargaban con una responsabilidad demasiado grande.

Quisieron creer que eran capaces de llegar a su destino por su cuenta, sin embargo, la vida les recordó que el día a día nunca sería fácil para ustedes. Quedaron paralizados cuando aquel titán se comió a Marcel, solo pudieron gritar hasta quedarse afónicos, y así, de golpe, los cuatro guerreros se convirtieron en tres.

Fue uno de los momentos más traumáticos de tu vida, hasta le fecha lo revives en tus pesadillas y todo empeora porque sabes que fuiste tú quien debió morir aquel nefasto día.

Pero eso fue solo el inicio, el menor de los problemas, el más inocente de tus pecados.

Porque el verdadero infierno comenzó cuando te transformaste en el titán acorazado para atravesar la muralla.

No querías ser un asesino. ¡No querías! No obstante, eran ellos o ustedes, y estabas decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantener a los tuyos a salvo.

Después de provocar un caos sin precedentes te infiltraste entre los sobrevivientes y antes de darte cuenta ya era un recluta de la tropa 104.

Era demasiada presión sobre tus hombros, veías los rostros de tus compañeros e inevitablemente pensabas en el genocidio que provocaste. Necesitabas hacer todo más llevadero, era eso o volverte loco, así que decidiste crear y vivir el papel de soldado. Con una acción tras otra, día a día, comenzaron a verte como un hermano mayor, encontraban en ti un gran ejemplo a seguir, se sentían seguros contigo, conviviste con ellos hasta cometer el terrible error de tomarles cariño. Por eso no te diste cuenta de que tú mismo creíste la mentira de que eras un soldado.

Berthold te lo dijo muchas veces: "Eres un guerrero."

Pero ya estabas demasiado metido en tu pequeño juego.

Tu amigo solo pudo ver con pena como te ibas perdiendo.

A la vida no le gusto tu aparente tranquilidad producto de tus mentiras.

Primero te arrebataron a Annie.

De cuatro guerreros quedaron dos.

Después las cosas se tornaron aún más oscuras en el castillo de Utgard.

No sabías que sentir cuando Ymir saltó de la torre convirtiéndose en el titán que se comió a Marcel. Fue como ver a un fantasma del pasado queriendo robarte el presente. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a Christa, y joder, te viste reflejado ahí mismo. La rubia gritó que echase la torre abajo, la titán acepto la idea, como consecuencia faltó poco para ver aparecer al titán colosal, pero Berthold ceso su intento cuando Ymir los salvó a todos.

Esa línea de sucesos te afectó más de lo que quisiste aceptar.

Sabías que debías cumplir con tu misión, sin embargo, no querías arrasar con más inocentes. Ya tenías suficiente sangre en las manos para toda una vida. Por eso apartaste a Eren del grupo e intentaste convencerlo de ir contigo, le dijiste tu oscuro secreto esperando no enloquecerlo. Ni siquiera Berthold podía creer lo que estabas haciendo, pero no había marcha atrás.

Eren quiso creer que mentías.

Viste la desesperación en sus ojos, el ardiente deseo de que no fueras su enemigo.

Y entonces Mikasa entró en acción, si no hubieras atravesado los brazos su acero te habría rebanado el cuello. Después fue a por Berthold, su grito te sacudió el alma, ¡No perderías a otro amigo! No otro… ¡Ambos volverían a casa!

Era obvio que nunca podrían hacer un trato con ellos. Las palabras jamás arreglarían esa mierda, pero la fuerza si…

Un rayo descendió, el estruendo de un trueno hizo vibrar el aire y ante ellos aparecieron el titán colosal y el titán acorazado.

Ganaron la pelea por un golpe de suerte.

Berthold tomó a Ymir y tú a Eren.

Huyeron al bosque más cercano, durante todo el trayecto la palabra "traidor" te taladró la cabeza. ¡No eras un traidor! Lo gritaste interiormente con desesperación. Estabas ayudando a tu pueblo, solo querías volver a casa, ponerle fin a esa larga pesadilla.

Berthold tuvo que repetirte que eras un guerrero, no un soldado.

Y cuando Eren despertó te gritó la verdad que más odiabas oír: "¡Eres solo un asesino!"

Ymir también fue dura contigo, te miro con asco, con lastima, y te dijo lo que tu amigo no se atrevía a decirte en voz alta: "Te metiste tanto en el papel de soldado que te lo creíste, pobre idiota. Así terminan las personas como tú."

Eren quería matarte, Ymir no lo decía, pero estabas seguro de que deseaba lo mismo, y no los culpabas.

Eso era lo peor, sabías que ni siquiera deberías estar vivo.

No tenías el derecho de estarlo.

El problema fue que tú ya delirabas en aquel momento, incluso decías que Christa estaba enamorada de ti, por supuesto, eso no le gusto a la titán.

En ese momento creías que no podías ser peor persona, pero te equivocaste. Sabías que Ymir sentía amor por Christa y te aprovechaste de sus sentimientos para ponerle de tu lado. Definitivamente, estabas siendo un hijo de puta que no podía compararse a ningún otro.

Fallaste en tu objetivo de secuestrar a Eren porque la legión reconocimiento pudo rescatarlo. Sin embargo, no te fuiste con las manos vacías, te llevaste a Ymir contigo, incluso estuvieron a punto de arrastrar con ustedes a Christa, pero a diferencia de ti, Ymir no llegó a ser lo suficientemente egoísta para condenar a la rubia.

Berthold y tú se reunieron con Zeke. Les dio nuevas instrucciones, entre ellas les pedía que exterminaran a todos los habitantes de las murallas, menos a Eren y Christa.

Volvías a estar en tu faceta de guerrero.

Creías tener los pies bien firmes en la tierra.

Y cuando volvieron a entrar en las murallas desataron otro infierno.

Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, no obstante, aunque ustedes eran titanes, seguían siendo solo dos contra la legión reconocimiento. No estabas preparado para otra perdida, sin embargo, la vida te seguía cobrando tus pecados. Fuiste incapaz de salvar a Berthold como tampoco salvaste a Marcel ni Annie.

Sentías que te derrumbabas, que todo dentro de ti se rompía en mil pedazos.

Y cuando solo quedabas tú, mutilado, a merced de la legión, pediste que le entregaran a Christa la carta de Ymir que llevabas. Le debías mínimo eso a la titán, porque por tu culpa también ella estaba condenada a muerte.

Querías morir ¡De verdad lo anhelabas!

Todos tus amigos estaban muertos, tus antiguos compañeros te deseaban una muerte dolorosa y no sabías si aún había alguien esperándote en casa.

Pero eras un guerrero y los guerreros no tenían permitido rendirse.

Una vez más, desafiaste a la naturaleza, sobreviviste, regresaste a Mare.

Ahora… tú te crees un desastre, una basura, un traidor, pero para Gabi, Colt, Falco y Udo eres un héroe, te ven como un hermano mayor y quieren ser como tú. Puedes ver en ellos la misma imagen que dabas con tus amigos antes de que todo comenzará.

Y en este punto, sabes que no eres ni soldado ni guerrero, eres solo un humano que quiere mantener a los suyos a salvo.


End file.
